Abandoned
by hannah-chanxox
Summary: A week after Mikan left Hotaru, her oji-chan died. Then her 'aunt' took her in, but she beats up Mikan everyday. One day, she had enough, so she ran away and ended up passed out, outside the gates of Gakuen Alice. What will happen next? xoxo


**Abandoned**

**Full summary: Hotaru left Mikan when she was six to go to Gakuen Alice, But then a week after, Mikan's oji-chan dies, so she gets taken in by her 'aunt' from Tokyo, who abuses Mikan everyday and blames her for her dad's (Mikan's oji-chan's) death. One day, after 3 years (when Mikan was 9) Mikan had enough and ran away, all beaten up (by her aunt) and collapses in front of Gakuen Alice due to blood loss and her basically being physically and mentally weak and beaten up. What will happen there?**

To everybody, who basically even opened up this page, THANK YOU!

This is my third fanfic, even though my first two are seriously nowhere near finished (they are both like on their second chapter XD), but I just couldn't keep this in my head any longer, and had to write it!

Sorry, if I write any mistakes, but I have only just turned thirteen, and I'm really not an experienced author.

Disclaimer; I don't own Gakuen Alice I'm sure you heard this a thousand times before already XD

**Chapter 1**

Why did Hotaru leave me? Does she really hate me that much? I'm so sorry, Hotaru, for being an idiot. I really want you to say baka to me again. Please don't go away..

I cried myself to sleep that night.

**A week later**

NOOO! This can't be happening! Oji-chan's... g-gone.. Why? Did I do something wrong? Please!P-please... t-this can't be ha-happening... Why is everyone leaving me?

As always, I cried myself to sleep that night too, actually, every day.

Today's the funeral. I can't bear it. Oji-chan's in the coffin and it's getting lowered.. Why must this happen to me?

"Are you Mikan-chan? I'm your oji-chan's daughter, your obaa-san. Do you want to live with me?" A woman in her thirties asked.

(A/N: obaa-san means auntie)

I nodded.

"Okay, then let's move your stuff into my house." She said and offered me her hand. I took it and walked with her. The absolute thing I shouldn't have done.

**3 years later**

"WAKE UP YOU USELESS BRAT! HURRY UP AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST!"

I woke up from by slumber, drenched in sweat. I had that nightmare again, when everything changed. I hurried myself and went down the ladder from my room/attic, then down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Good morning obaa-sama," I greeted her and bowed down.

(A/N: Obaa-sama is a _very_ formal and respected way of calling your aunt. Like saying to your mum "Good-morning/Hello mother" except it's still even more formal, then bowing to her, basically bowing to her whenever you see her and stuff.)

_SMACK _my head hurt as I stood back up straight.

"What took you so long? I waited here for two minutes! TWO MINUTES!"

"But I tried to get down here as fast as possible. It has only been two minutes.."

_SLAP _I felt her sharp hand hitting my cheek, which was still sore from yesterday's beating. Same with my arms and legs, and basically my whole body. It hurt so much even though I know she didn't slap me at full force because she when I go to school, she doesn't want people thinking that she hit me, she refrains from bruising my face, and the part behind my knees, thankfully.

"Gomenasai, obaa-sama. Please forgive me," I said trying to hold in my tears in and bowing down to her again.

(A/N: Gomenasai means sorry in a really kind of formal way. Loks going 'I'm so sorry, please forgive my idiocy' or something like that.)

"Hurry up and make breakfast you stupid, ugly pig!"

"H-hai. Arigato-gozaimasu," I went back up and prepared breakfast. This happened every day for four years. I'm kind of used to it, but I'm still kind of not, as I still flinch when she's about to hit me, waiting for the impact to come. This is something definitely you don't exactly get used to.

(A/N: arigato-gozaimasu means thank you in a very formal and polite way.)

Obaa-sama ate her breakfast then went out of the door. I ate her leftovers, as she won't allow me to eat anything, and believe me, I tried to eat something when she's gone, but she's extremely observant. And she doesn't give me any money to buy lunch with.

I washed the dishes and got ready for school.

When I arrived, everybody was looking at me strangely, because I was wearing the winter uniform, with my socks up, in summer, so nobody will notice the bruises. It was freaking hot, and I would seriously wear my summer uniform if 1. I had one and 2. If my arms and legs (and body) weren't covered in blueish-puple patches. Even the teachers think I'm strange, even though I'm top of the class, I seriously don't know how I fit in the time studying when I'm being punished. I used to suck at academics when Hotaru was around. H-hotaru... I swallowed a lump in my throat, this always happens when I think of _her_ and _oji-chan_.

School ended and I arrived. I saw Obaa-sama's car there.. so she must be home already? I quietly opened the door to sneak in so she won't notice me but..

"MIKAN!"

I quickly ran up the stairs (and the ladder) and went into my attic like bedroom.

"COME DOWN HERE NOW."

"Gomenasai obaa-sama! But I'm changing!" I shouted from my room, which was partly true as I changed into shorts and a t-shirt, as it was so hot, and went back down.

"GO IN THERE." She pointed into the mini dark room, with the door open.

Oh no. This is the room where she whips me. She must've had a bad day today, as she doesn't do it every day, normally this would happen two or three times a week.

I walked into it, my head facing downwards. There was a cane and a whip, leaning against the wall.

She took the cane. Phew, at least it was less painful than the whip, as she came over, I backed into a corner. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the hit.

_BAM_

"YOU WOTHLESS BRAT!"

_BAM _

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER"

_BAM_

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU MURDERER!"

_BAM_

I fell down. Ugh, it hurts so much, at least it's all over now. But I was wrong..

I looked up from the floor to see her heading towards the whip and taking it. She then came back.

_STRIKE _she whipped me so hard, at least ten times but then I lost count, I was now half-unconscious and with red lines covering my body.

She then kicked me in the stomach, and I coughed up blood. Then she left the room, remembering to lock it. It was pitch black in here.. so scary... bye bye world.

I woke up, feeling aches from all over my body. Damn, and I thought I would definitely be dead that time.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door and the door being unlocked and open. Light streamed in, blinding me.

"Did you learn your lesson?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"H-hai obaa-sama."

She then kicked me and said, "Get up. I want my breakfast, NOW."

I tried to get up, ignoring the pain, but then I soon fell over.

"Oh, so you haven't learnt your lesson yet?" She said, then walking to the whip.

I tried to get up as quickly as possible, terror running through my mind, remembering what had happened yesterday.

"N-no! Please no. I'm so sorry." I quickly bowed and limped all the way to the kitchen.

I quickly made breakfast, ignoring the pain running through my body, and served it to her.

I stood opposite her, waiting for her to finish, and holding onto a chair, for my (not so) dear life.

Then I felt something hot being thrown at me. As it touched my arm, it sizzled against my scabs and the red whip marks before it fell down. I then let go of my other hand and clutched my arm in pain. Bad move, I fell down in the tiled floor as soon as I let go of the chair and clutched my arm.

"You stupid, worthless brat! I told you I don't eat eggs on Tuesdays!"

Oh yeah, I forgot. I stood up, about to apologize, when a plate smashed against my head. My head was now bleeding.

"GO AND DIE!"

I had enough! Even though I felt as if I would pass out, I headed towards the door, opened it and then ran out. I will never go back in there again! And so I ran (limped) to somewhere as far as possible from that house with all my energy, before passing out and hitting the floor.

**NATSUME POV**

I ran and jumped onto a wall, before jumping off it.

(A/N: Remember the episode/chapter when Mikan ran away and reached Gakuen Alice and met Narumi and Natsume for the first time?)

"NATSUME!"

Damn that Naru.

When I was about to run away, I noticed a girl my age, BEATEN UP AND BLEEDING LYING ON THE FLOOR! WHAT THE HELL? I went over to her and found her head bleeding and her body covered in red lines (you know like those scab like things? Though more of a burn)-wait were they whip marks? _And_ bruises covering her body. What the hell happened to her?

"Natsume! Oh there you are! Naughty little boy, you don't want to be punished by Persona do you?"

"Shut up you gay bastard! Look!" I then stood up and pointed to her. I never even got beaten up by Persona that badly! He only slapped me for God's sake!

"Oh my! What should we do?"

"Bring her to the damn hospital dimwit!"

"But what if she's not an alice? Then I'm not allowed!"

"SHE'S DYING! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA, THEN I WILL!" I then picked her up bridal style, and I noticed that she was beautiful, even though she was covered in blood. Her long silky brown hair, her cream white skin, her full and plump ruby red lips, her rosy cheeks... WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

Then Narumi took her from my arms and carried her instead. I glared at him.

"It'll be quicker this way," he replied.

Then we ran to the hospital for her to get checked up and healed.

Thinking about it, why did I glare at that gay just a while before... (A/N God Natume! Admit it, you _love_ her! Oooh XD)

We then walked in, when we were that we could now told to by Doctor Imai.

God I feel like I wanted to protect her when I saw tubes sticking into her body.. hn, strange.

He then started questioning us and we told him...

"What! So you brought her in without knowing if she was an alice or not!"

"She was dying!" The gay answered. I nodded in agreement.

Imai shook his head then told us he was going to get the higher ups.

**Hope you guys like it so far!**

**Please review - it will make my day**

**And also, remember to check out my other stories;**

_**Love Triangle**_** –Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis crossover.**

_**To Catch A Falling Star**_** –Gakuen Alice fanfic**

**See you guys later!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**v**


End file.
